The present invention relates to table structures which have bench seats interconnected thereto.
Table structures which include interconnected bench seats are relatively common items of furniture. When built for outdoor use, they are commonly called picnic tables. However, because these table structures are generally quite large in size, they must usually be disassembled for long-term storage. Unfortunately, the breakdown of such a table structure can be very time consuming and difficult, and once disassembled the bolts that are used to interconnect the various elements of the table structures thereof can be easily misplaced.